121713-Beau-Kate
06:49 -- abyssalArrow AA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 18:49 -- 06:49 AA: Beau. 06:49 CA: Kate... 06:49 CA: I was about to speak to you... 06:49 CA: ((are you getting it this time?)) 06:49 AA: ((si)) 06:49 CA: ((kewl)) 06:49 AA: Did you hear about Doir? 06:50 CA: Yes, how are you holding up?... 06:50 AA: Well, he is not completely dead yet... 06:50 CA: I know... 06:50 AA: It's more like he is eliminated from the game. 06:50 CA: but still... 06:50 CA: That's... 06:50 AA: I'm more... disappointed than anything. 06:50 CA: weird... 06:51 CA: I thought he was just on Derse... 06:51 AA: Well, he is. 06:51 AA: But he isn't able to fight alongside us anymore. 06:51 AA: At least not until we figure out some way to get him from derse to us. 06:51 CA: True... 06:52 AA: I'd like to know what the hell he was thinking. 06:52 CA: Dina - Justice - Jack I presume... 06:53 AA: Of course... 06:53 AA: I'm going to issue a formal order not to indulge in any items that mess with the way you think. 06:54 CA: Ok... 06:55 AA: And also, I'm sorry about our fight the other day. 06:55 CA: Yeah, I wanted to apologize... 06:56 CA: I should have looked at it from your perspective... 06:56 AA: And I'm also sorry that, given the recent developments, I think we need to heal Sami now. 06:57 CA: Are... are you sure?... 06:59 AA: Yes. There is a lot at stake now. 07:00 AA: We're down a teammate, that's five. 07:00 AA: Five, Beau. 07:00 AA: With Sami injured it's morel ike Four and a hlaf. 07:00 AA: half* 07:01 CA: yeah, I'm just... 07:02 AA: I just don't want to take any chances. 07:03 AA: But, I won't make any moves unless most everyone is okay with it. 07:05 CA: Well I spoke to Sami about it... 07:06 AA: And? 07:06 CA: and she said she didn't want you to use your power, but she hasn't heard your side of the story... 07:06 AA: Well, I'll talk to her then. 07:07 CA: I'm still not ok with it, but if it's necassary... 07:07 -- abyssalArrow AA sighs -- 07:07 CA: To be fair... 07:07 CA: I'm not ok with a lot of things right now... 07:07 AA: Such as? 07:09 CA: Doir, Nullar, Tlaloc, Jossik, Jack, Libby, Temporal bullshit... 07:09 CA: The list goes on and on... 07:11 AA: I'm apparently missing some information... 07:12 CA: It's nothing you must concern yourself with, it's my shit, I'm handling it... 07:13 AA: Alright. 07:13 AA: I'm going to talk to Sami in a bit. 07:13 AA: And then the rest of the team. 07:13 AA: But first I need to speak to Doir. 07:13 CA: Yeah, I bet he'd want to speak to you... 07:13 CA: I'm gonna run now, bye Kate... 07:14 AA: Bye. 07:14 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 19:14 --